1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general a fastener socket, and in particular to, a magnetic fastener socket for a power tool.
2. Background of Related Art
Socket holders for power driven tools such as a wrench typically include a socket body having a receiving end for receiving a head of a fastener insertable therein for driving the fastener, such as a bolt, to secure a component or assembly. It is also common to have a magnet permanently fixed within the socket assembly so that the fastener may be retained within the receiving end of the socket assembly. This allows the operator of not having to use their hands to manually hold the fastener within the receiving end of the socket assembly until the fastener is partially secured to the component.
As is typical of most socket assemblies, the receiving end of the socket assembly begins to the wear after time due to the frictional forces that the socket assembly exerts on the fastener head during the fastening operation. Since the conventional magnet is permanently fixed within the socket assembly, the end of the magnet stays at a fixed distance from the original location of the tip of the socket. As the receiving end of the socket assembly is intentionally ground down during its maintenance to restore a clean edge, the loss of material at the receiving end of the socket assembly reduces the axial length of the space remaining for the fastener head (i.e., the distance between the end of the magnet and the end of the socket). That is, the axial length of the receiving end between the magnet and the opening is now reduced, and as a result, the head of the socket may be inadequately retained within the receiving end which could result in the fastener slipping (i.e., rotating) within the socket assembly. If such conditions occur, the socket assembly is no longer useful as it is not able to adequately drive the fastener.